


Twin Heartbeats

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, and can obviously hear other people's heartbeats, werewolves have good hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rhyming poem in which a certain werewolf discovers that there is something special about a certain human's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Heartbeats

The sound of my heart pumping in my chest  
The beat with which the blood is running through my veins  
Take away the voices and the traffic and the rest  
Take away all other sounds - the heartbeat still remains

It's been a consolation, when I have been alone  
When I have fought the wolf on the nights of the full moon  
I can hear the others' hearts beat too, not just my own  
But they are always slightly off-beat and out of tune

I'd met him before, and seen him at the school  
He was a kid, just a skittish little brat  
I found him annoying, weak and a fool  
A classic sidekick, who talked too much at that

When he was around he smelled of fear and apprehension  
A healthy mix for sure, when facing the unknown  
I'm a beast, he's human - there is bound to be some tension  
But then I heard his heartbeat; an echo of my own

Thrown off and confused, my heart rate sped up  
So did his, when I gave him a scowl  
He looked like a scared and kicked little pup  
I bared my teeth and let out a growl

It was not a one-time thing either, that first time  
Every time since then, I've been paying attention  
To his heart rate, which always matches mine  
And later, to him and his quirks, by extension

It became a game to make his heart race  
I was a hunter and he was my prey  
His heart rate sped up when I got in his face  
\- Mine matching his, every step of the way

At first, it was snapping of teeth and some growls  
Then threats that made him visibly pale  
Then there was stalking and distant howls  
He tried to look brave, but to no avail

I have pushed him into cars and slammed him into walls  
Whenever he isn't expecting me there  
I trip him running through the woods and smirk when he falls  
It's exhilarating to give him a scare

The longer we do this, and the more we play this game  
The more content I am with just listening to his heart  
He's scared and I'm excited, but our heartbeats are the same  
Twin heartbeats, in two bodies, is amazing - almost art

I watch him one night; he's asleep in his bed  
Sprawled out and only almost-snoring, on his back  
With our heartbeats loudly resounding in my head  
I'm calm even though I'm preparing my attack

I tense up without a sound, and prepare to jump  
He wakes up as I pounce and instinct makes him roll away  
I can hear a heart; it goes _pa-thump, pa-thump, pa-thump!_  
Is it his? Or is it mine? I honestly can't say

He swears at me from where he's lying panting on the floor  
Gets up and glares and finally he's angry, not afraid  
I move forwards and he's backing up towards the door  
Neither of us speak but I can feel his anger fade

_Pa-thump, pa-thump!_ His heart or mine? And what does it mean?  
All this confusion almost makes me go insane  
My eyes are narrowing as I'm staring down this teen  
He's looking at me, waiting for me to explain

When I don't speak or move he curses silently, then sighs  
and says "I know that if I'm wrong now, I am dead"  
Then he leans up and kisses me - imagine my surprise!  
I stumble - and he follows me - back towards the bed

I tear myself away from him and my heart skips a beat  
(so does his, but at this point that's barely worth to mention)  
He's scared, I can smell it; his head hanging in defeat  
He bites his lip, I stare at him - a knife could cut the tension

Then I'm on him; kiss him, and then throw him on the bed  
He drags me down with him and neither of us stop to think  
There's so much to say, but we kiss and touch in stead  
 _Pa-thump, pa-thump, pa-thump!_ It's twin hearts beating in sync

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Teen Wolf kink meme.
> 
> I own nothing relevant, and I do enjoy the occational rhyme.


End file.
